The Demon Miko
by NamirKitten
Summary: When the group come across a group of bandints they never thought they would get something out of it. Now they have a half cat demon half Miko with them. Can she find love or will she be used for evil. OCK IK and SM
1. 1 The Bear Demon and the Blood Screem

Hi. Well here's the first story. I don't own anyone but Namir.  
  
Chapter One: The Bear Demon and the Blood Screem  
  
Kagome stood at the top of the grassy hill, bow in hand and her huge pack on her back. She faced the endless forest at the bottom of the hill.  
  
'Once we enter that forest we will be in demon land. One of the most dangerouse places I could be.' Kagome thought. Shippo hopped on to her sholder.  
  
"What are you looking at Kagome?" asked the little fox demon. "Nothing but the forest, Shippo," she said to him as she smiled, never taking her eyes off the evil forest befor her.  
  
"Are we going to stand around all day or are we goning to go shard hunting?" InuYasha said from behind them. Kagome took one last look at the forest she was about to enter. She regriped her pack and started to walk. "Let's go," she said. "I agree," said Sango, who carred her boomarang. Kirara followed close behind her. Miroku followed with InuYasha bringing up the rear.  
  
After about four days of traviling the group was walking through a very strange felling area of the woods. InuYasha was in the lead with Kagome not to far behind them with Shippo on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku followed behind. Once in a while you would hear her yell out and then hear a smack. Other than that there was no sound.  
  
InuYasha felt like something was wrong. It was to quite. None of the birds were singing. No animals running in the underbush. Just silence. InuYasha stoped in his tracks, making Kagome crash into him. "What is it, InuYasha?" she asked him. InuYasah cursed. "We're surrounded," he said.  
  
There was a russel from the bushes all around. Then out from the trees and bushes stept about 20 demons. They all looked like bandints. They all wore cloths stained with blood. They looked like they didn't care what they killed. They had maddness in there eyes.  
  
There leader was in frount of the group. He was a well dressed bear demon in finner cloths. He held someone by the arm. It was a young girl. He shoved her to the ground. Her face was covered and so was her whole body. She wore a dark cape. All you could see of her was her violet eyes that pierced into everyones soal. Her eyes held so many secrets. The one thing that you could see was sorrow.  
  
The bear demon lughed. "Do you like our charms, dog boy?" he asked InuYasha, "They are made to hide everything. made to keep us invisable untill we are right on you. We are the famous demon bandents, Blood Screem. My name is Unga."  
  
'Danmit. So that's how I didn't know they were here untill it was to late. Now Kagome is this mess nd it's all my fault,' InuYasha said to himself looking and Kagome out of the corrner of his eyes. "Blood Screem, I've heard of them," Sango said, "Some of the demons I've killed have told about them. They weren't very feared then but now they are since they got there new member."  
  
"Yes, she is very important," Unga said as he picked the girl back up by the arm. "Now, down to bussness. You say they have shards," He asked the girl as he shook her. She nodded. "Who has them?" He asked her. "The beautiful young lady has them, master," She said as she looked at Kagome, "The one with the fox demon."  
  
"Good job, if weget them you will get feed tonight," Said Unga as he pulled a little pack from his belt. He drew some powder out of it and sprinkled it on him and the girl. He said a few words and there was suddenly they were two of them. All four started to change shape but befor they could see what they changed into there was a huge explosion, blowing them all away from each other.  
  
A/N: So tell me waht you think. I went off and wrote more then I planned to. If you like me tell me cause if not I might get rid of it. So R/R. 


	2. 2 The Trick

Back again. Here's the second chapter.  
  
I don't own InuYasha, but I do own Namir.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Good job, if weget them you will get feed tonight," Said Unga as he pulled a little pack from his belt. He drew some powder out of it and sprinkled it on him and the girl. He said a few words and there was suddenly they were two of them. All four started to change shape but befor they could see what they changed into there was a huge explosion, blowing them all away from each other.  
  
Chapter Two: The Trick  
  
Kagome feel to her back. She hit the ground hard loseing everything she had with her. Her bow, her pack, even Shippo. She coughed and stood up. She was alone no one was around. All she could see was dust. She brushed the durt off herself all the while keeping her gard up.  
  
Two arms found there way around her. She went wild. She kicked about and spun around ready to hit her captive. She stoped just befor her fist came in touch with InuYasha's face. She sighed. "Thank goodness it's you, InuYasha," she said, "I thought it might have been Unga." Kagome noticed that InuYasha was still holding her around her waist.  
  
InuYasha pulled her to him and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head. Kagome's face went red as his outfit. "Umm InuYasha.." He held her even tighter. "I didn't want anything to happen to you," he said. "InuYasha," Kagome said trying to look into his eyes, "You've never acted like this befor. Why are you so worried?"  
  
"I think I love you, Kagome," InuYasha said leaveing Kagome speechless. InuYasha lent down while pulling Kagome's chin up. There lips meet and everything in Kagome's mind fadded away.  
  
Not but a few feet from Kagome was the Real InuYasha with what he thought was the real Kagome. She had just told him how much she loved him and they were kissing as well. The same thing was happening to Miroku and Sango. They all thought they were kissing someone they thought loved them.  
  
"I think I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I will always love you, InuYasah."  
  
"Miroku, I never told you befor but I truely love you and want to be with you forever."  
  
"Sango, I mean this when I say that I love you."  
  
They were all being tricked by Unga and the young girl. Unga was very good at this trick. He lived for it. But he was about to lose this time.  
  
The fake Kagome held on to InuYasha. She strated to cry. InuYashs lifted her chin. "What is wronge Kagome?" he asked her. She would not look at him. "I'm so sorry," she wispered, "I don't want to but I have to. He will hurt me if I don't. It will hurt so bad. I wish I was free. I wish I didn't have to trick you. I wish I could be loved. But wishes never come true. Not all of them anyway."  
  
InuYasha looked at her. "What are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked. She looked at him with violet eyes, "I'm not who you think I am, Don't let my master know," she said. InuYasha let go of her. "You're that girl. Unga's wench." She looked to the floor, "I said I was sorry. I do all this not by will. But I will help you. I can help you stop him." InuYasha thought about it. "What do I have to do?" he asked.  
  
A/N: There it is. Yep. Sorry if it's OOC but this is how I see them in my mind so : P. Hehe 


	3. Sorry But It's A Note

I'm sorry but I don't have a chapter right now. Everyone has to understand that I write all the chapters in one of my classes at school. But anyway I want to thank everyone that has replied. Because of you I will continue to write. OH a quick note to Lady Tetsu-Maru, I thank you for your suggestion. I was very good but you will see later why she can't make a deal with him. Sorry again to everyone for not having a chapter right now. I will hopefully have one tomorrow if my teacher doesn't talk to me.


	4. 3 New Master

Welcome back. Thank you for the R/R. They were very nice.  
  
I don't own InuYasha, but I own Namir.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
InuYasha looked at her. "What are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked. She looked at him with violet eyes, "I'm not who you think I am, Don't let my master know," she said. InuYasha let go of her. "You're that girl. Unga's wench." She looked to the floor, "I said I was sorry. I do all this not by will. But I will help you. I can help you stop him." InuYasha thought about it. "What do I have to do?" he asked.  
  
Chapter 3- New Master  
  
Not far away the real Kagome was in the arms of the Unga/InuYasha. He looked at her, "Kagome?" She looked at him, "Yes, InuYasha?"  
  
"Give me the shards," he demanded. Kagome backed away. Something was wrong. InuYasha would never try to take the shards away from her. Sure he did it in the past but they were past it now. "InuYasha..." but befor she could finish her thought they heard a yell. "What was that?" Kagome asked. In her head she thought, 'That sounded like InuYasha.'  
  
The dust that had not faded the whole time finally blew away with a stronge force. Behind Kagome she saw Miroku and Sango and a few feet away another Miroku and Sango stood. In the middle of it all stood InuYasha with Kagome captive in his hand. She was fighting to get away. "That's me," Kagome yelled out, "InuYasha, is that you?" InuYasha nodded and walked over to her. "Then if your you, then who is this?"  
  
The InuYasha that had been talking to fadded away to show Unga. The Kagome in InuYasha's had turned into the young girl. Behind them a Sango and a Miroku dissapered. Unga roared, "How did you know?" InuYasha tossed the girll to the floor, "Your little girl here is a bad actress. I knew it wasn't Kagome right away."  
  
The girl stumbled to her feet. She rocked back and forth and looked at her master. He turned and hit her to the floor. Unga took his anger out on her. He started to kick her and hit her all the time yelling, "You stubid girl, you told him didn't you. If you live through this you won't be feed for many days. On top of that I'll let the men have there way with you again."  
  
"Stop it," Kagome yelled, "Stop hitting her. She didn't do anything." Unga countinued to beat her. He didn't stop a second when Kagome yelled out. He didn't even stop when he say blood on the ground. InuYasha couldn't stand it anymore. He got ready to fight and charged at Unga. He looked up just in time to dodge InuYasha's attack. "Help her, Kagome," InuYasha yelled out.  
  
Kagome ran over to the young girl. As she ran she saw Miroku and Sango fight the others. They were killing many demons but many of them had tricks. When Kagome was almost to the girl she triped. When she looked to see what she tripped over she saw that it was Shippo in a cage. She pick him up and ran to the girl. "Are you all right?" She asked her. The girl looked at Kagome. "Don't worry about me," she said, "You need to get your friend out of there." She motioned to Shippo. She put her hand on the lock and said a few words. The lock snapped open. Shippo jumped out onto Kagome's sholder.  
  
"Now to help you," Kagome said as she reached out to take the girls mask off, but a hand stoped her. "No," said the young girl, "My master says it has to stay on. I can take it off when he is no longer my master but in the mean time I have to keep it on." Kagome understood. She lowered her hands. The young girl sat up. Kagome tryed to stop her but the girl said, "No, I'm fine. I heal quickly." Kagome helped her to sit.  
  
They sat and watched the battle. Everytime InuYasha attacked Unga would dodge or pull a trick out of his belt. InuYasha was geting tired of it. The young girl leand into Kagome and said, "I'm sorry I tricked you and your friends. I had to do what he says. I envy you though. I've never been loved befor." Kagome sat in silence. 'What dose she mean?' she thought to herself as she watched InuYasha, 'Is she trying to tell me that InuYasha loves me?'  
  
InuYasha pulled out his wepon (A/N: sorry I can't spell it::tear::) and yelled "Wind Scar!" There was nothing left of Unga. The bandits stoped fighting. They had lost there leader. The young girl rose up from the ground. She walked over to the middle of the clearing and told Miroku and Sango to move. They did as she told them very quickly. The bandits turned and started to run. She mouthed a few words and flames rose around her and ran to the bandits. They all died when the flams touched them.  
  
The young girl walked over to InuYasha. She pulled off her hood and mask. Light pink hair fell down her back. At the top of her head were black cat ears and she had a fluffy black cat tail that swished back and forth. She wore a lilac tub top with a lilac stone in the middle and some lilac pants. Around her neck was a collor of iron. She nelt down in frount of InuYasha. "My name is Namir, the demon miko, and you are now my master."  
  
A/N: Hope yall like it. Untill next time. 


	5. 4 Her Past

Here I am again. Quick note. The time of this is different. THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! This is about 3 years after it all begains. The ages are different. Kagome is 17, InuYasha is '18' (not counting the tree thing), Miroku is 19, Sango is 18, Kouga is 20, and Namir is 19.  
  
I don't own InuYasha but I do own Namir.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
The young girl walked over to InuYasha. She pulled off her hood and mask. Light pink hair fell down her back. At the top of her head were black cat ears and she had a fluffy black cat tail that swished back and forth. She wore a lilac tub top with a lilac stone in the middle and some lilac pants. Around her neck was a collor of iron. She nelt down in frount of InuYasha. "My name is Namir, the demon miko, and you are now my master."  
  
Chapter 4: Her Past  
  
The group stared at Namir. She stayed knelt in frount of InuYasha. "Was that wrong for me to, master? For me to kill them?" Namir asked from the ground. InuYasha looked down at her. "It was fine, but why did you do it, and whydidn't you do it befor?"  
  
"Master, My former master let them have there way with me. You do not understand the pain they put me through. Each and every one of them has touched me. They all needed to die, but my master told me not to harm them. I had to do as he said untill you killed him and became my new master," she said looking towerds the ground.  
  
"I never said I wanted to be you master," InuYasha said turning away, "You can go. We don't need you." Namir looked up at him. "But master," she said, "I am your. I can't be freed. The only way to get rid of me is eather to be killed or lose to another demon, sell me, or trade me. I am under the spell of the coller. If I do anything that my master dosen't want me to do the coller will hurt me."  
  
Kagome came over and knelt down beside her. "Can you not take it off?" Namir shook her head. "I'm sorry," KAgome said giving her a little hug, "At lest you go to take that black hood off. Why were you wearing it anyway?" Namir looked to the ground. "Unga said that I was ugly cat-trash. That no one should have to look at me." Shippo came over and jumped on her shoulder. He studied her for a second then said, "I think your beautiful, Namir." Namir hugged him. A tear feel from her eye. "I haven't heard that in a long time."  
  
"Well, this looks to be a good place to camp," Miroku said watching the sence in frount of him. "I agree," said Sango, setting on the ground. "I'll make food," Kagome said going to get wood from the forest around them. A few minutes later they were all sitting around the fire waiting for the food to cook. Kagome looked at Namir. "Where are you from?" she adked. Namir looked up, "I'm not sure," she said, "My life has change since I was little. Many things happened to me when I was little." Everyone moved foward to hear. "Go on and tell us of your past," Sango urged. "Ok," Namir said and she stared the story of her past.  
  
(A/N: This is her talking to whole time so I'm not going to put the cute " " things, k?)  
  
When I was born I was born in a small village. My Mother was the village's Miko. My father was a great cat demon. HTey never let him in the village though. They were scared of him. The village was happy when I was born. They thought that I could help keep demon's out. I grew up learning the way of the Miko. I knew I was different from the other kids. One day a demon attacked the village. I was still young and couldn't fight. My mother said that I had to run. She said it was after me. I ran but I wasn't quick. Demons were all around me. But my father saved me. He ran with me into the woods.  
  
I looked back to the village. I couldn't see anyone. I knew they were all dead. Even my mother. I lived with my father for 3 years. He trained me as a demon. But he couldn't keep me safe for long. The demon found me one day. My father put a carm around my neck. He told me that it would mask me from the demon. Then he told me to run. I did. I ran for my life. I found myself in a village. As I walked about a felt a sharp pain in my neck. When I awoke I was at a slave trade with this coller on. Ever since then I have been passed from master to master. The demon found me once but my master at the time was strong and fought him off. I was sold to keep myself safe. I miss that master. I was with him for about a year.  
  
(A/N: Back to normal now)  
  
There was silence. Kagome spoke first. "That's so sad," she said, "Who was the demon after you. And who was the one that fought him off?" Namir looked up. "Sessumaru fought off Naraku for me."  
  
A/N: Ta-da. Umm I'm sorry if I spelt something wrong. Oh and I found out that I have a different class at this time on Tusedays and Thursday. So I can only write on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. Untill next time. R/R 


	6. 5 Sweet Words

Back. Sorry but Chapters won't be up as soon as normal. Um quick note, Kagura was killed in this story a while ago. I know the summery says OC/K. Kouga Isn't here yet but he will be. So here it is.  
  
I don't own InuYasha, just Namir.  
  
Last Chapter :  
  
There was silence. Kagome spoke first. "That's so sad," she said, "Who was the demon after you. And who was the one that fought him off?" Namir looked up. "Sessumaru fought off Naraku for me."  
  
Chapter 5: Sweet Words  
  
The group stared at Namir. Had they heard correctly? InuYasha walked over and said, "You mean my brother was once your master?" Namir bowed her head. "If Sessumaru is masters brother then, yes he was," she said. Kagome spoke to her with worry in her voice, "You mean he didn't try to kill you?" Namir let out a light laugh. "Yes he did. My master at the time wonder onto his ground. Sessumaru killed him right away. He turned to kill me but the little girl, Rin, ran over and said that she wanted to play with me. Sessumaru just turned and walked away."  
  
"What did he have you do while you were there?" Sango asked. Namir smiled, "I looked after Rin. I played with her and put her to bed. She was the closest thing I had to a kit. She was like my own. I told her stories of my past and stories I made up. Sessumaru would sit in and here my stories sometimes. He never talked to me much but when he did it wasn't with hate or an emotion. Just monotone. He learned trough my stories of how he became my master and what he hade to do if he wanted to get rid of me. He never asked. I stayed there with them for a year or so. One day Naraku came to see Sessumaru. He saw me and went after me. Sessumaru fought him off, just barly. The next day Sessumaru sold me to keep me safe. I haven't seen eather of them since." Namir sniffed. A tear rolled down her face. She missed them alot.  
  
"So your running from Nuraku?" Miroku asked. Namir nodded. Kagome gave a weak smile, "Maybe being with us is not the best thing. We are trying to find Nuraku." Namir gasped. "We all have a score to set with him," Miroku said looking at his hand. Kagome nodded, "And he has shards." Namir stood. She started to walk around the camp. She talked as she walked. "He is after me becasue I can find the shards and I hold something rare. I also have Miko powers and demon tircks. My father was good at tricks. I learned from him."  
  
"Like the tircks you pulled on all of us?" Kagome asked. Namir nodded. "That was Unga's best trick. The way it works is that it reaches into someone's heart and turns the user in to the person they want to be with for the rest of there lives." Everyone feel silent. They had not known that was what the trick was about. Miroku stood. "Sango, can I talk to you?" he asked. Sango nodded and stood. They left into the woods. Namir looked over at Kagome and InuYasha. "Let's take a walk, Shippo,"she said to the little fox. Shippo hopped onto her sholder and they walked into the woods.  
  
-Sango and Miroku-  
  
When Miroku felt he was far from the camp he stoped. Sango stoped behind him. He turned and kissed her full on the lips. He waited for her to slap him but she never did. She kissed him back. When they pulled apart he smiled. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said. Sango nodded, "Me too." Miroku held her hands. He looked into her eyes. "Sango, I don't know if it's safe for me to love you right now. Any day now I could be pulled into my hell hole. I don't want you to live with greif. But if I live through this would you marry me and have my children?" Sango smiled, "I would love to." He hugged her. "Sango, I love you." She hugged him back. "I love you too." They both kissed again.  
  
-Kagome and InuYasha-  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha. She had to ask him something, but she didn't know how to say it. "InuYasha?" He looked up. 'Here it goes,' she thought. "Umm, when you come out of the dust you were holding Namir." InuYasha looked at her in an odd way. "What's you point?" he asked. "Well," she continued, "She was me. Why wasn't she Kikyo?" InuYasha stopped. He didn't know that was where she was going. This was going to be hard to say.  
  
"Kagome," he started, "You have been here a long time with me. You have always been there for me. I never noticed it untill lately. I can't stand not being with you. You make me happy. When your hurt I can't stand it. I think I'm in love with you now." Kagome froze. He had just told her that he loved her. In her mind she was running around, jummping and yelling. She was happy. She ran over and hugged InuYasha. "I love you, InuYasha," she said crying tears of joy. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. They were so happy now.  
  
A/N: There you go. : ) Please R/R this chapter. I don't know if people are even reading this anymore. Sigh. Oh my friend is drawing a pic of Namir. When she is done I'll put a link on here and you can go see it. Untill next time. 


	7. 6 Meeting Kouga

Here we go. Sigh I'm tired. Ok lets do this.  
  
I don't own InuYasha, just Namir.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Kagome," he started, "You have been here a long time with me. You have always been there for me. I never noticed it untill lately. I can't stand not being with you. You make me happy. When your hurt I can't stand it. I think I'm in love with you now." Kagome froze. He had just told her that he loved her. In her mind she was running around, jummping and yelling. She was happy. She ran over and hugged InuYasha. "I love you, InuYasha," she said crying tears of joy. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. They were so happy now.  
  
Chapter 6: Meeting Kouga  
  
-Namir and Shippo-  
  
Namir and Shippo walked away from camp. Namir knew what was going on. InuYasha and Kagome were in love and so were Sango and Miroku. They were just finding out from each other. Namir looked down at the little fox on her sholder. He had said that she was pretty. He reminded her of Rin. She missed her so much.  
  
"Namir," Shippo asked looking up at her, "You used to look after a little girl?" Namir nodded, "Her name was Rin. She was the only little girl I have ever takin care of. I miss her." Shippo looked down. He said something in a hushed tone. Namir told him to say it again only louder. He looked at her and said, "If you stay here with us, maybe you could play with me. Like you did with Rin. You could be like my older sister or momma or something like that."  
  
Namir smiled. "I would be happy to if my master lets me," she said patting his head. They countinued to walk. After a while Shippo asked, "Do you think there done yet?" Namir closed her eyes. Her mindself ran back to the camp. It saw Kagome and InuYasha kissing. Her mind returned to her. "No, Shippo," she said, "There not done." Shippo sighed. They kept walking. Namir let Shippo down for a while and as he walked he picked flowers.  
  
That's when Namir felt it. A demon with shards coming fast. "Shippo," she said in a worry tone, "Come here." Shippo walked over. She picked him up and scaned the forest for the demon. Shippo snifted the air. "Oh that's just Kouga," he said. namir looked at him. "Who's Kouga?" she asked. Shippo rolled his eyes. "He's the prince of a wolf tribe. He is in love with Kagome and has clamed her as a mate. I don't think she likes him like that, though."  
  
Namir took off running. If this man inturupted her master with his love then she might be punished. She didn't want that so she decided to stop this Kouga. She stopped on the path just as the wolf demon stopped as well. Kouga snarled at her. "Move cat," he said. Namir shook her head. "You can't interfear with my master and the lady Kagome," she said. Kouga looked her up and down.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, noticing Shippo on her sholder. "I am Namir, the Demon Miko, Slave to InuYasha." Kouga snarled more. "Danm that mutt, " he cursed InuYasha, "First he takes Kagome from me and now he takes a poor girl as a slave." He moved to walk past her. She steped in frount of him. "Move girl," he said, "I'm finaly going to kill that mutt. Then I can live with Kagome as my mate and you will be free."  
  
"Wait Kouga," Shippo said as he jumped down and ran over to Kouga, "InuYasha didn't take her a slave or make her into one. He killed her other master. When he did that he became her new master. There is nothing you can do to free her. And killing InuYasha won't help. Kagome and InuYasha are in love." Shippo quickly covered his mouth. InuYasha was going to kill him for telling Kouga. "What did you say, Shippo?" Kouga asked.  
  
"It's true," Namir said, "My former master had me play a trick on all of them. The trick mad you see who you loved. InuYasha saw Kagome and she say him. There is nothing anyone can do about it. There in love." Namir looked to the floor. She missed being loved. Kouga turned away. He knew it would happen someday. Kagome never really showed him any love. He only pretended that she did. He loved her so much.  
  
Shippo ran back over to Namir. Kouga smelt the sent of tears. He looked over at Namir. She was crying. She gave a weak smile and said, "At lest you can still feel love." Shippo strooked her hair. "Don't worry Namir," he said to her, "You'll find love someday." Namir luaghed a little. "I don't think so, Shippo, " she said, "But thank you anyway."  
  
Namir made a move to go back to the camp. As she pasted Kouga he grabed her arm. She turned and looked into he's eyes. Blue meet violet. Kouga searched her eyes but all he saw was pain and saddness. He looked away. "Please," he asked her, "Can I say good bey to Kagome?" Namir gave a weak smile, "I'll ask," she said. She closed her eyes. she reached out with her mind to find InuYasha.  
  
'Master?' she thought in his mind.  
  
'Who the hell is this and what are you doing to me?' he yelled in his head.  
  
'It's Namir, master. I have a link with you now. I can talk to you through our minds.'  
  
'Ok, what do you want?'  
  
'There is a wolf here named Kouga. He wants to say good bye to Lady Kagome.'  
  
'Fine. He better not try anything.'  
  
Namir broke the tie between them. "He said yes as long as you don't try anything." Kouga nooded in agrement. "Follow me," she said. Kouga laughed. "I hope you can keep up," he said. Then the race begain.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm tired and I haven't writen a lot lately. Sorry. Until next time. 


	8. Sorry Another Note

I'm so sorry yall. I haven't wrote much. I've gone blank. Sorry don't kill me. Once I get it back I'll write again. Right now I'm going through some hard times. Deep depresstion. Yah. Hopefully I'll be ok. But I hope you all are still reading. So I'll get back to it as soon as I can. Untill next time.  
  
Namir 


End file.
